Benson's and Cabot's Halloween Adventure
by Benson007
Summary: A/O oneshot. After having an encounter with a "trick or treator," Olivia and Alex decided to have a little fun with him… and that is by dressing up as serial killers and scaring him with Halloween pranks.


**Author's Note:**

**Of course I don't own the characters. Only Dick Wolf and NBC own them. However, if I did, Olivia would've stayed as Butch Benson, not Barbie Benson (no offense, folks!), and the Olivia/Alex lesbian relationship would've existed on the air.**

"Olivia, don't you think you watched enough tv for one day?"

Lying on her stomach with a nearly empty bowl of candies by her side, the distracted detective couldn't get enough of watching The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror marathon. "Aw c'mon, Alex, it's Halloween. You know how much I enjoy watching Halloween movies and episodes. Plus, I have been working for days none stop."

The blonde ADA took a moment of thought. _'I guess she made a point.'_ Staring at the tv screen, she asked about the episode. "Isn't that the one where Jerry Springer died?"

Olivia smirked, "Yeah, you can say that he got attacked by the green, one eye aliens." She ate the last remaining candy from the bowl.

Alex giggled in silence before she sat down on the floor with Olivia. Rather than focusing on The Simpsons, the butch beauty decided to play fight with her mistress. After a brief minute of rolling around, wrestling and tickling, Alex managed to sit on top of Olivia. Pressing both of her thighs against either side of Olivia's firm hips, she continued tickling her until they got tired out.

"I love how we always fool around like this," Olivia said.

Alex leaned herself down to give her lover a gentle kiss. She leveled her lips to Olivia's right ear and whispered, "Me too, Livi-loo." Feeling more aroused, she kissed her ear, then her neck with all the pleasure she got. With her body tilted on one side, Alex unbuckled Olivia's belt and unzipped her black trousers. She felt a sense of warmth and wetness as her right hand reached down to Olivia's genitals, stroking and massaging her clitoris in a teasing manner.

"You like that, don't ya?" Alex asked seductively.

Still lying on her back, Olivia shook her head in response. Alex repeated again and again, enjoying every second of this. She stuck her fingers inside of her and penetrated, going rougher and faster all along until Olivia gasped.

"Oh Alex… don't stop!"

Their intimate moment got interrupted when they heard a knock on their door. Olivia and Alex exchanged looks of disappointment and irritation. Both of them thought that the trick or treators were supposed to be gone by that time of night. With her free hand, Alex reached for the bowl and discovered that there was nothing but candy wrappers. "Um, Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Are there anymore treats left in the kitchen?"

Olivia felt a sense of guilt in her. "I thought the bowl was only for me?"

"They're supposed to be for the trick or treators, Homer."

"Ah, son of a bitch!" Olivia hissed. "I'm sorry. I was hungry."

"But we just had dinner half an hour ago. I don't understand why you're still starving."

"Well… look at it this way, not many kids come to apartment buildings for trick or treating. Only about five of them stopped by just for candy tonight."

The person waiting impatiently at the door gave another few knocks.

"I'll answer that," the brunette said.

"Good 'cause it's your problem to solve… if it's another trick or treator?"

Olivia got her stiff body up and sprinted to the door. Soon as she opened it, there was an older man between late teens/early twenties with a gray hooded sweatshirt and black baggy slacks carrying a seemingly large size garbage bag in his hands. "Trick or treat," he said in his stern, snobbish tone.

Couldn't stand those so-called "trick or treators," she folder her arms, all set to show off her attitude. She got a feeling that he would be a piece of work to deal with. "Aren't you a little old for this?"

"Do what I say: Just give me the damn shit, you stupid queer!" he hissed.

Olivia's anger was already skyrocketing. She wasn't just angry; her feelings were a little hurt as well. "Sorry, dude, we don't have any left for idiotic homophobes like you." She was about to slam the door, but unfortunately he pushed it back.

"I'll say it for once and for all," he snapped, "This would get ugly if you don't give me anything in the next minute!"

Feeling given up, she replied, "Just stay put." Olivia huffed and puffed as she walked all the way to the refrigerator. She glanced around to see if there were disgusting pieces of shit that should've been thrown out weeks ago. Finally she found meals that would be just right for the asshole "trick or treator:" A McDonald's cheeseburger with Alex's bite marks on it and a four week old leftover beef stew that Olivia totally despised. Once she undid the wrapper, she nearly threw up when she took a sniff out of that stew.

_'That'll do… you stupid fucker,' _she thought.

All packed up in a plastic container, which was packed in a paper brown bag, she met up with the idiot again.

"Take it!" she snapped, "Now scram!" Olivia slammed the door and locked it.

"What happened?" The worried ADA asked.

Suddenly, there was a shout coming from outside of Olivia's apartment, "That's fucking gross! I'm vegetarian, God damnit!"

Didn't know what to start, Olivia stroked her short pixie cut hair. "It's nothing. Just some older, random fucker who wanted shit."

Getting suspicious, Alex asked again. "And what did you give him?"

"Food."

Alex rushed over to the fridge and took a careful glance inside. She noticed a slight difference. "You gave away my cheeseburger and beef stew?"

"C'mon, Alex. You barely ate the whole burger so obviously you don't like it. And the beef stew? It's nearly four fucking weeks old. That shit is expired. But man, you should've sniffed it. It smelled like Novak's bad diarrhea."

Alex's mind focused on one of the ADAs. "Aw, poor Casey. Yeah, she ate something bad for lunch one day and got sick after. The whole women's bathroom stunk up."

Then they heard a loud bang on the door. Alex and Olivia stared at each other before they rushed to the door in a hurry. They couldn't believe that the door was smothered in stew with a slight mix of Alex's burger.

"You snooze, you loose, bitches!" he yelled. Her anger out of control, Olivia chased him all the way to the hallway and down the flight of stairs.

Meanwhile, Alex already was cleaning up the horrible mess. She finished just in time when Olivia appeared.

"Did you get him?"

"No, I haven't," the tired detective panted, grabbing out something out of her front pocket, "I got his wallet though."

"So are you going to make an arrest?"

Playing around with the perp's leather wallet, Olivia answered, "You know what, Alexandra? It's Halloween… let's have a little fun with this idiot."

"What do you mean?" The confused blonde asked, hoping that her lover wouldn't cross the line.

"I don't know if you're in the mood, but I'm thinking of scaring the shit out of that mother fucker."

Alex was relieved that Olivia would rather terrorize him than beat him. "But there's one problem: How are we going to find him?"

Pleased that her mistress would join in with her, Olivia replied, "Oh this gets better." Out of her own pocket, she reached for another lost possession: his cell phone. "I read his text messages and apparently he wanted his buds to meet him at the RiversidePark in Upper West Side, Manhattan. His text messages listed the time and address on it."

Alex looked at her wrist watch. "It's only 8:15. That'll give us enough time to get ready and drive there." She noticed that Olivia was still snooping in his wallet. "You better not dare take anything."

"Relax, baby. I won't steal a thing."

When Alex walked back into Olivia's apartment, the last thing the butch detective did was taking out a crumpled twenty dollar bill out of the wallet and stored it into her breast pocket.

* * *

The city of New York was covered in cold, crisp, autumn air. Most young trick or treators have either gone home or attended Halloween parties or events. Olivia and Alex exited from the busy traffic to the dark, silent, deserted park. Before Olivia parked her luxury Mustang across the street, she and Alex got their masks on.

"These bastards really need a good ass kicking," Olivia whispered through her rusty Jason Voorhees' hockey mask.

Alex, dressed up as Freddy Krueger, nodded in agreement.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed. Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger walked a few blocks in the hilly, forested area of the RiversidePark until they finally found them down below. Alex accidently stepped on the twig, which alerted the small group.

"Dude, what was that?" one of them asked.

The gray hooded punk who harassed the butch detective earlier had a guilty conscious about this. Then he suggested, "Maybe it was the Lopper?"

"Who's that?" another one asked.

"You never heard of him?"

"Nah, not really," they both answered.

"The Lopper is a vicious serial killer who runs around RiversidePark at late nights and beheads victims. I don't know if this longtime rumor is true, but that's all I know."

Although they were a little spooked by that story, they asked their friend more questions.

"That's all a bunch of shit," Olivia smirked.

"We can pretend to be the serial killer?" Alex teased.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." While unzipping her black canvas bag, Olivia asked, "Ready?"

To make the task easier, Alex removed her gloves that contained four long, sharp claws. "Ready."

The guys talked more about the "serial killer" when all of a sudden, dozens of eggs were thrown directly at them. Olivia and Alex ran right to the stunned crowd, throwing eggs along their way.

"What the fuck?!" The fellow in the gray sweatshirt yelled.

One of them who first took a glance at the two women dressed up as serial killers was stupid enough to say, "It might be the Lopper!"

"Let's get the fuck outta here!"

The two lesbians continued chasing after the three punks until they lost sight of them. Olivia and Alex finally laughed it off.

"Oh my God, that was fucking hilarious!" Alex said, breathlessly. She removed her dark brown fedora, then her rubbery mask, and shook her long blonde hair.

Also removing her mask, Olivia deviously agreed, "Tell me about it. So shall we stop by at his house and drop off his belongings?"

Alex replied with excitement in her tone, "Yes… and I still have tons of eggs left over."

They walked all the way back to Olivia's Mustang and departed from the one of the most well known urban park. Their business with Olivia's enemy was still not complete… yet.

* * *

"Well, here we are. This is the address."

Waiting patiently in the quiet subdivision at that time of night, they scanned at the fellow's lost driver's license, then at his small, brick layered house.

"Yes, and all we gotta do is wait… if he's not home?" Alex guessed.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three punks to arrive home, their faces and clothes covered mostly in egg yolks. The two lesbians waited for about a minute, just giving them enough time to settle down.

"Ready again, my love?"

Alex supportively reached for Olivia's hand and smiled as an answer.

With masks on again, they both emerged from the car. Olivia walked to the back and opened the trunk. Alex noticed that her lover was grabbing out something unusual. "Liv, what the hell are you doing?"

Olivia opened a black protective case and inside was the sniper rifle. "I just wanna teach him a lesson."

"Are you crazy?! Don't you even dare try to shoot him!"

Olivia answered calmly, "Relax, Lexi-loo, it's just a T68 AK47 Sniper Paintball Gun. And I'm only going to shoot his house, not him."

The blonde sighed in relief. _'Thank God!'_

"C'mon, we should do this now before we get caught," Loading up her rifle, Olivia continued, "Alex, go up to the door, drop off his wallet and phone as well as a pumpkin, filled with firecrackers. Light them up, knock on the door and run to me… run as fast as you can. Can you do this?"

Alex understood and nodded. This plan was too easy enough for her to accomplish.

* * *

Back in the house, the three men were talking about what just happened with them while cleaning themselves up in the bathroom.

"Why would they do something so fucking stupid like this?" one complained.

The perp had a deep feeling that it was the lady cop who possibly planned this. "I have no idea, dude. I would like to fight back if I knew who did it."

"Yeah, me too," his other friend agreed.

Then they heard a knock. Firecrackers had gone off by the time the three opened the door. Well hidden behind the Mustang out of distance, Olivia immediately fired paintballs while Alex was capable eggs at the punks. As soon as they realized that they've been attacked again by Jason and Freddy, they screamed at each other before they shield themselves by closing the door behind them. The whole front house was a mess… messier than Olivia's apartment door. Not just covered with eggs, but with varieties of paint colors with a blend of pumpkin remains. It was loud enough for the neighbors to wake up and complain.

"We better flee or else we get in shit," Olivia said, throwing her things in and rushing into her car. Within seconds, they both buckled up and drove away. The butch brunette made a sharp right turn, causing the tires to screech loudly. Luckily, the neighbors didn't get one glance of Olivia's vehicle, not even the license plate. They managed to get away just in time with great succession.

"I don't think they saw us," Alex said, peering behind her.

Olivia made another sharp right turn. "Yeah, I don't think so too. We're perfectly alright."

* * *

At last, they blend in into the New York City traffic. No sights of cops were around. Olivia and Alex knew that they got out of the dead zone.

"To be honest, Livi, I had such a great time. This was one of the best Halloween nights I ever had."

Olivia used her right arm to wrap around Alex's shoulders. "Me too, sweetie… me too." She kissed her lightly on her forehead.

Alex shifted closer to Olivia and nuzzled against her shoulder. "I think as a reward, we should do… you know… finish off our... um... intimate business?"

Olivia knew exactly where her lover was going. "Alexandra, you bad girl."

The blonde gave her a kiss on her cheek and replied, "Happy Halloween, my love."

"Happy Halloween to you too," Olivia gently whispered. She continued driving all the way home with satisfaction. They didn't care if they acted like a bunch of twelve year olds pissing off idiots on Halloween night. All they cared was spending time with each other… together as a couple.

**Author's Note Part Two:**

**What Halloween episode Olivia was watching was The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror IX (which featured the well known serial killers "Jason Voorhees" from Friday the 13th franchise and "Freddy Krueger" from A Nightmare on Elm Street film series and Freddy's Nightmares tv series.) "The Lopper" was a tv reference from 1989-1998 series, Seinfeld, (season 9 episode 18 "The Frogger.")**


End file.
